Movie night
by ArcticFox1031
Summary: The cars of Radiator Springs find the Cars movie and watch it to find out what it's about. What will everyone do when they learn a little more about Lightning McQueen? *Fixed some things in the first two chapters!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars or the sound track! They both belong to their developers and Disney Pixar!:)

A/N: So have you ever thought what everyone's reactions would be if they watched their movie? No? Well I read fics all the time where they involve the characters from the movie watching their movie and that's where I got the idea. I just thought it would be cute to do after I watched it with by younger siblings last week. I don't usually write for cars so sorry if some of the personalities are a little...off. Just let me know what I can do to fix it and make it more interesting in general! Hope you enjoy!

"Hey McQueen! You up yet?" Mater called through the door of Cozy Cone number one.

Lightning groaned a he slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah, just gimme a second here Mater." He called back.

After stretching his axels with a yawn, he clicked the button to open the door, only to see everyone in Sally's parking lot, looking in on him, "Um guys? Why are you all..."

"No time for that son. Come with us." Sheriff informed before driving off towards the drive in, the others following him.

"Come on buddy! We gots ya show ya somethin'" Mater called out as he an the others followed. Lightning rolled his eyes with a smile as he drove across the street to the drive in where Sally was at the door, waiting on him.

"Hey stickers! Did Mater wake you up too?" She asked wit a smile. He smiled back at her as he continued forward to his and Sally's spot at the drive in.

"What do you think? Haha! But what are you gonna do? He's my best friend." He informed her, pulling in next to a speaker where she followed with a laugh.

"Alright guys, what's going on?" He asked as he saw Sheriff take his place beside Sally, Mater already in his spot on the other side of the couple. He have Lightning a smile before he looked towards everyone else as they parked in their normal places.

"It's suppose to be a movie about us!" Flo called out, a row behind him next to Ramone.

Doc pulled in beside Sheriff. Red parked beside Mack, two rows back from Ligjtning, to let everyone see the screen, and Luigi and Guido parked beside Flo and Ramone.

"Aliens man! I'm tellin you their real! Or the governments been spying on us. It's a conspiracy man!" Filmore informed Sarge they were seated in the third row as well, next to Red.

"Hush your lips and let's get on with it!" Sarge exclaimed, frustrated with the van.

"Look. It's-a starting!" Luigi shouted in excitement. They all turned their attention to the black screen.

"You sure? It looks pretty blank to me." Ramone commented before they heard a voice on the screen.

**"OK... Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed."**

**Flash to cars zooming by the camera. **

"Hey. That sounds like you stickers!" Sally commented from beside him. He nodded in agreement, already knowing it was himself talking on the screen like he did before every race.

**"One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast."**

**Flash to McQueens side as he speeds down a track, a few cars in front of him. **

"Dad-gum! Look Ms. Sally, It is McQueen!" Mater called out. Sally laughed as Mater got excited about his friend in the screen.

**"Breakfast. Wait, maybe I should have had breakfast. A little breck-y could be good for me. No,no,no, stay focused. Speed."**

**Flash to the race cars going around the track from a different angle. **

"You didn't eat breakfast before your race?!" Lightning heard Doc call out from somewhere to his right. He ignored him guiltily.

**"I'm faster than fast. Quicker than quick. I am Lightning!"**

**Mack knocks on the door, "Hey Lightning, are you ready?**

**The door to the trailer opens, slowly revealing Lightnings stickers as he reeves up his engine, "Oh, yeah. Lightning's ready."********He slowly rolls out into the light, fully revealing himself with a charming smile.**

**Lightning reeves up his engine loudly with a smirk, making the audience cheer in excitement.**

**The camera gives us a full view of the race track and the audience. **

"Awe man! Anything but this race" Lightning muttered to himself, realizing what race they had put on the movie.

"Dang, buddy! Look at all them there cars! There ain't as many as the other place we went to but...shoot far!" Mater commented in amazement. Lightning glanced over at him with a smile, before turning his attention back to the screen.

**Camera switches to show a sign with a picture of the piston cup on it, below it you can see tons of cars entering the stadium to watch the race. ****Camera switches to show the entire track once again, with a helicopter flying above it this time.**

**A car turns a camera down towards the center of the track where Lightening is on the ramp of his trailer, making him appear in the big screen. He was still smiling for the cameras. **

**Camera quickly turns to the side of the big TV and zooms back into McQueen as he poses for the photographers, flashing his lightning bolt sticker "Ka-chow!"**

He looks over to Sally, who is rolling her eyes at movie him, with a smile.

**Camera moves forward in time to when the race has started, showing the cars zooming by. Moves to show**** the wheels of the race cars as they are driving around the track, racing to get first.**** The cars are shown racing around the track, Occasionally moving to different angles. Moves**** to show the finish line as cars race over it, showing a sign that says Cars on it in cursive writing.**

"I know for a fact, that that wasn't there during the race!" Lightning suddenly blurted out.

"I'm tellin you man-"

Sarge groaned in frustration.

**Camera shows the race cars on the track again as they speed by, continuing on with the race. ****Switch to show Lightning driving up beside a car with a cocky smile. ****He easily passes the car and speeds up to pass the next one. ****He just as easily passes the next few cars as well and speeds up to pass the next one until he gets cut off making him lose his smile.**

**He then pulls his side two tires up and rides partly on the wall, giving him room to squeeze through the car and the wall. He looks teasingly at the other car, who looks surprised as he passes him. As he gets past the other race car, he pulls his pulls his wheels back into the track and speeds forward. **

Lightning smirked as he remembered doing that and he heard a few laughs behind him from his friends as well, Maters being the loudest.

"Get-er-done!" Mater shouted out.

**He speeds up to the next cars bumper and smiles at the camera on the car with a wink, being projected on the big screen. The camera changes to show the twins, Mia and Tia, shouting in joy as they watch his performance in the audience. **

**Camera switches to show the audience all flashing their lights to look like a wave of lights as they turn them on and off.**

**"Get your antenna here!" A seller shouts over the screaming fans.**

**Camera switches to show the track again. ****The middle of the track is shown, where RVs are watching the race and sponser tents are set up.**

**"You got that right, Slick."**

**Camera switches to show all the cars at the pit stop, changing tires, and getting gas. Changes to show the**** two lines to get in the bathroom, the women's line way longer than the men's. The RV park is then shown where an RV is driving forward suddenly looks to the camera and with the song strikes a pose like he's singing.**

**The camera switches back to the race showing Chick Hicks bumping into the back of a blue race car, who looks surprised as he is thrown off the track. The King is then revealed in front of Chick. He looks back and as he sees Chick come up behind him, he speeds up with a smirk. In the back, Lightning can be seen catching up to the two leaders with a confident smile on his face. **

**The camera moves up to the stand where Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip are announcing, "Welcome back to the Dinoco 400. I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrel Cartrip. We're midway through what may turn out to be a historic day for racing."**

**"Bob, my oil pressure's through the roof right now. If this gets more exciting, they're gonna have to tow me outta the booth!"**

**"Right you are, Darrell." Bob said enthusiastically. **

**The racing cameras are pointed to the three leaders as they race around the track, their numbers appearing on the screen above them, "Three cars are tied for the season points lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race Darrell, will win the season title and, the Piston Cup." **

**The live video switches to show a few clips of The King as Bob is talking about him, "Does The King, Strip Weathers, have one more victory in him before retirement?" He asked. **

**"He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years! Can he win them one last Piston Cup?" Darrell replied. The video switches to show clips of Chick, "And, as always, in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks. He's been chasing that tailfin his entire career." Bob voices over. **

**"Chick thought this was his year, Bob. His chance to finally emerge from The King's shadow. But the last thing he expected was..." Clip changes to show clips of Lightning, "Lightning McQueen!" Darrell exclaimed. **

**"You know, I don't think anybody expected this. The rookie sensation come into the season unknown. But everyone knows him now." Bob informed. **

**"Will he be the first rookie to win a Piston Cup and land Dinoco?" Darrell asked. **

**"The legend, the runner up, and the rookie! Three cars, one champion"(Shows clips of the three cars respectively) Bob finishes as the screen switches back to the race track.**

**Shows The King as he blocks Chick from passing him. ****Lightning gets closer behind them in third place.**

**While Chick is distracted with The King, Lightening pulls up to the side with a smile while Chick frowns in frustration. They fight to get in front of each other.****Lightning backs off unexpectedly and passes Chick on the opposite side with a taunting laugh while Chick growls, having expected him to come back up on the same side he'd been on.**

**"No you don't" Chick calls out, he then bumps into Lightnings side bumper without him noticing, sending him spinning off the track with a laugh. **

Lightning frowned as he watched himself spin off the track, Sally gasping beside him in worry.

"Why'd he have ta go off and do that for?!" Mater asked with a frown.

"Yeah man, that ain't right. Don't they have rules or something?" Ramone agreed

"Ha! If you think that's bad, just wait." Lightning replied, keeping the frown on his face.

Doc rolled his eyes as he heard them. He knew for a fact that you could bump other cars, it's just called playin dirty.

**Lightning finally stops himself in the grass next to the infield area where the RVs are watching, "Ooh. What a ride!"**

**Chick laughs from second place at his success at pushing him off the track. With a frown, McQueen speeds back into the track kicking up dirt as he quickly gains speed. **

**"Go get'em, McQueen! Go get'em!"**

**He makes it back onto the track, now in last, with a frustrated look on his face as he tries to catch up. **

**"We love you, Lightning!" Someone from the audience called out. **

**"Dinoco is all mine." Chick slams into the car trying to pass beside him, creating a huge crash as the other cars started to crash into him. **

**" Ahhhh!"**

**"Trouble, turn three!" Darrell is heard announcing. **

**"Haha. Get through that, Mcqueen." Chick said with a smirk. **

**"Ouw.. A huge crash behind the leaders!" Bob announced. **

"Wah...that's how that started?!" McQueen asked rhetorically. He ignored the shocked gasps behind him as they witnessed the crash, once again worried for his safety, especially Doc, though he tried to hide it.

**The camera shows the crowd with looks if worry on their faces,"Wahh!"**

**It then switches to show the big crash as all the cars begin to collide with the other cars, who have already been in the wreck, creating a cloud of smoke. Lightning enters the havoc, trying to catch back up to the lead cars. He swerves through the smoke and flying cars trying to get through unharmed, "Wait a second, Darrell. McQueen is in the wreckage." Bob says in surprise. **

**"There's no way the rookie can make it through! Not in one piece that is" Darrell announces worriedly. **

**Sure enough, he swerves and dodges the out of control cars, missing each one that came towards him. He suddenly comes to a dead end in the wreckage and the only way around quick enough is to bounce onto another cars tires and into the air. He's catapulted through the smoke in slow motion as he sticks his tongue and wheel out with a smile smile and a wink. His bolt sticker is reflected into the audience and onto the twins, "Lightning, ahhh."**

**Lightning lands with a few sparks from the metal against the road and then races across the checker line, gaining speed, "Look at that, McQueen made it through!" Darrell yelled in excitement. **

"Yeah! You go stickers!" Sally cheered. He smiled next to her as his friends cheered in agreement.

**"Man, a spectacular move by Lightning McQueen." Bob agreed. **

**He looks over to the wall to see the reflection of his bolt and smiles, "Yeah! Ka-chow!" **

**His fans chant his name several times as he continues down the track. Camera switches to an RV with lots of flags on top of him and a sign that reads 'McQueens biggest fan', "Yeah McQueen! Ka-chow!" He shouts out. **

**"While everyone else heads into the pits, McQueen stays out to take the lead!" Bob announces. **

**Lightning pulls up behind the pace car and smiles out at the audience. The camera then moves to show a beat up car being pulled off the track, oil poring on the ground, as he slowly moves toward the pits, "Don't take me out coach. I can still race!"**

**"Haha. What do you think boys? A thing of beauty." Chick said cockily. **

**"McQueen made it through!" Chicks coach informed. **

**"What?" Chick exclaimed, looking towards the big screen. **

**"He's not pitting!"**

**The camera shows the big screen, where Lightning is shown driving behind the pace car and then back to Chick, "Come on! Get me out there! Let's go! Get me back out there! Come on!" He exclaims, impatiently. **

**Bob and Darrell are then shown from where they are announcing the race with surprised looks on their faces, "McQueen's not going into the pits!" Darrell announced, surprised. **

**McQueen is shown on the track once again while the rest of the racers make their way back to the track, "You know the rookie just fired his crew chief. That's the third one this season!"**

**"Well he says he likes working alone Darrell." Bob replied. **

"Lightning winced as he heard the announcers talk about him, thinking if how he acted before found his new friends. He looked over to Sally to see a slight frown cover her face in response, thinking of the same thing.

**"Go, go, go!" Chicks coach exclaimed. **

**"Looks like Chick got caught up in the pits." Bob announced. **

**Bob and Darrell are shown once again, "Yeah, after a stop like that, he's got a lot of ground to make ready boys, we're coming to the restart!" **

**The rest of the cars are shown on the track, ready to re start the race. A green flag is waved above the checker line as the pace car pulls off, signaling for the race to start once again, McQueen in the lead. A montage of the race is shown as Chick tries to get past the other race cars and back to the lead. Lightning, however, remains in the lead throughout the race. **

**"Come on, come on, come on!" Chick says as he gets caught up once again. **

**The King is shown, patiently making his way towards his lead position once again. Lightning pulls into the pits and stops at his crew, "We need tires now! Come on, let's go!"**

**They pull up to his side to replace his tires and fill him up with gas, but he pushes them away, "No,no,no,no! No tires, just gas!"**

**He quickly pulls away as he gets a full tank of gas, leaving behind his shocked and annoyed crew, "What! You need tires, you idiot!" They throw the unused tire to the ground in frustration as McQueen pulls back onto the track, keeping his big gap in the lead. **

"Not a smart move kid." Doc called out from the right.

Lightning rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I found out the hard way." He replied.

**"Looks like it's all gas-and-go's for McQueen today." Darrell observed. **

**"That's right. No tires again." Bob replied. **

**"Normally I said a short-term gain, long-term loss, but it's sure is workin' for him. He obviously knows somethin' we don't know." Darrell informs. **

**The King and Chick have finally make it to the lead of the group of racers as the final lap comes around. A white flag is waved, signaling the last lap, "This is it Darrell, one lap to go and Lightning McQueen has a huge lead." Lightning is shown so far in lead, that he comes up behind the other racers. The camera switches back to Bob and Darrell, "All he's got it in the bag. Call in the dogs and put out the fire! We're gonna crown us a new champion!"**

**Lighting is shown turning the final turn and the crowd cheers him on, "Checkered flag, here I come!" One of his tires suddenly blows out as if in purpose and he fights to gain control as he races with only three tires. **

**"Oh, no! McQueen has blown a tire!"**

**The crowd is shown once again, as they gasp in worry. **

**"And with only one turn to go! Can he make it?" Bon announces.**

**Lightnings crew is shown, watching McQueen on the big screen and knocking the tire rack over, "You fool!"**

**McQueen is shown once again, still fighting to make it to the finish line. **

"Stupid!" Lightning muttered to himself. Sally heard him and looked over to him to see him glaring at himself in the screen.

**The King and Chick are then shown respectively in second and third. **

**The Kings coach informs the King quickly of what's happened, "McQueen's blown a tire!, McQueen's blown a tire! Go,go,go!"**

**The two suddenly speed up, leaving the group if the other racers behind. **

**Lightning gasps in surprise as another tire blows out, making him lose control even more as he fights to cross the finish line. **

**"He lost another tire! The King and Chick are coming up fast!" Darrell announces in shock. **

"You blew both tires?!" Flo asked as she watched the

"Awe, that's harsh man." Filmore commented from behind her. Sarge glanced over at him and nodded in agreement.

Sally watched worriedly once again, occasionally looking to stickers to see his expression.

**"They're entering turn three!" Bob exclaims. **

**The King an Chick Quickly close in as Lightning gives all he's got to keep going, "Come on." **

**The announcers are shown with worry and surprise written on their faces as they watch the race, "I don't believe what I'm watching, Bob!" The King and Chick level out side by side as they get closer to McQueen, fighting for first place, "Lightning McQueen is hundred feet from his Piston Cup!" Darrell is heard shouting. **

**Lightning looks back and then starts hopping forward to get to the finish line before The King and Chick get around the turn, "The King and Chick rounding turn four." Bob announced in anticipation. **

**"Down the stretch they come! And it's, and it's..." Darrell trails off. **

**Lightning jumps the last few feet to the line as The King and Chick pass beside him. The announcers are shown, literally on the edges of their seats as they watch the race in amazement, "It's too close to call! Too close to call!" Bob announced. **

**Darrell looks in in excitement, "I don't belive it! I don't believe it!"**

**Mia an Tia are shown shouting Lightnings name in worry that he lost, "Lightning!"**

**"**What happened man? Did you loose?" Ramone asked.

"You kiddin? That there is Lightnin McQueen! I bet he done did win like he would have that last one if The King didn't go and wreck." Mater commented.

"Actually Mater, this race is the reason we even had that race. If I would have won then I would have never met you guys. And now I'm glad I didn't. I couldn't imagine what it would be like without you. And Chick wrecked The King, Mater." He informed. Sally smiled at him before they turned back to the movie.

**The announcers are shown once again, still in amazement and shock, "The most spectacular, amazing unequivocally, unbelievable ending in the history of the world! And we don't even know who won!" Bob says in amazement. **

**"Look at that!" Darrell shouted.**

** A replay from different angles of the finish is shown, slown down so that officials can decide the winner of the race.A video camera zooms out, to show that someone is attempting to record it and security and officials are shown gathered around the replay, "Hey, no cameras! Get outta here!"**

**The scene changes to show a news reporter in the winers circle surrounded by photographers as they take pictures of McQueen, "We're here in Victory Lane, awaiting the race results. McQueen that was quite a risky move, not taking tires." Kori Turbiwitz asked McQueen for her report. **

**"Tell me about it." His crew groaned. **

**"Are you sorry you don't have a crew chief out there?" Kori asked. **

**Lightnings crew is shown changing his tires as he smiles at the cameras, "Hah!"**

**"Oh Kori. There's a lot more to racing than just winning. I mean, taking the race by a full lap... Where's the entertainment in that? No no no... I wanted to give folks a little sizzle." Lightning informed her. **

**"Sizzle?" His crew asked skeptically. **

**"Am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No, I'm not. Cause I'm a one-man show." Lightning finished with a smile. **

**He is then let down to the ground as his first new tires are put on, "What? Oh, yeah right."**

"Not anymore. Man, was I really that stupid?" Lightning asked out loud. Everyone glanced over to him, but didn't reply.

**"That was a very confident Lightning McQueen. Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Kori Turbowitz."**

**McQueens crew are shown changing his right tires and in the way of a photographer, "Hey, get out of the shot!" He yelled out. **

**Lightning frowns at the guy changing his front right tire, "Yo, Chuck, what are you doing? You're blocking the camera. Everyone wants to see the bolt." **

**"What?" 'Chuck' asked in surprise and annoyance. **

**"Now, back away" He shooed his crew away and smiled at the camera. **

**'Chuck' threw his tools down, "Aah! That's it. Come on guys."**

**His crew dropped him after putting on his last tire and drove away, ignoring him as he cried out in surprise more than pain from the drop, "Whoa, team! Where are you going?"**

**'Chuck turned around and slammed his bars on the ground in frustration, "We quit, Mr. One-Man Show!"**

**"Oh, OK, leave. Fine. Hahaha. How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with gas? Adios Chuck!" The crowd of reporters around him laugh as he rolls his eyes with a smile. **

**"And my name is not Chuck!" 'Chuck' called back. **

**"Oh, whatever." He replied with a smirk. **

**"Hey, Lightning! Yo! McQueen! Seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racin' out there." Chick informed him with a nod. "By me! Hahaha!" He yelled out, surprising his crew. **

**"Zinger" they said to each other. **

**"Welcome to the Chick era, baby! The Piston Cup... It's mine dude. It's mine. Hey fellas, how do you think I'monna look in Dinoco blue? Dinoco blue! Hahaha!" Chick boasted. **

**Lightning rolled his eyes, "In your dreams Thunder."**

**"Yeah, right. Thunder? What's he talkin' about, Thunder?"**

**"You know, cause' thunder always comes after 'lightning'." McQueen replied, emphasizing the lightning. The photographers gathered around him and he started posing for pictures, "Pew, Kaka-phow!"**

**"Who here knew about the thunder thing?" Chick asked his crew. **

**"I didn't."**

**Lightning keeps posing for pictures. **

**"Give us the bolt!" One if the camera men shouted. **

**"That's right."**

**"Right in the lens."**

"**Show me the bolt, baby!"**

**"Smile, McQueen!"**

**"Show me the bolt, McQueen!"**

**"That's it!"**

**Scene change to show the Dinoco tent and stage, The King with his wife and sponsor driving towards the winners circle, " Ohh we, that was one close finish. You sure made Dinoco proud. Thank you, King." Tex stated proudly in his country accent. **

**"Well, Tex, you've been good to me all these years. It's the least I could do." The King replied with a nod. **

**"Whatever happens, you're winner to me, you old daddy rabbit." The King wife, Dear, informed him. **

**"Thanks, Dear. We wouldn't be nothing without you." He replied. **

**Scene change back to McQueen who is still posing for cameras, and other reporters calling his name, but is now on the back of the stage. Mia and Tia push through the camera men to see him up close. **

**"I'm Mia."**

**"I'm Tia."**

**"We're like your biggest fans! Ka-chow!" The girls called out, turning their headlights on, projecting Lightnings racing number on him. **

**"I love being me." He mumbled to himself after glancing at both of them. **

**"OK, girls, that's it." Two security cars said as they backed the two girls away. **

**"We love you, Lightning!" They yelled as they were being pushed away. He laughed as he watched them leave and made a kissey face in their direction with a smile.**

Lightning winced as he noticed Sally glaring at the screen beside him, what he didn't notice was that everyone's eyes had fallen in the couple as if expecting a fight to break out.

Nothing ever happened though. The worst that did happen was that they kept glancing at each other periodically after that, Sally with an unreadable expression and McQueen with a worried, guilty, and sorrowful look on his face.

**"We love you more!" Someone else called out in response. **

**The King rolled up after they were gone and made his way over to McQueen, "Hey, buddy. You're one gutsy racer."**

**"Oh, hey, Mr. The King." He replied with a friendly smile. **

**"You got more talent in one lug nut than a lot of cars has got in their whole body." The King informed him. **

**"Oh, Really? Oh, that..." He started. **

**"But you're stupid."**

**McQueen lost his smile as he looked back over at him, "Excuse me?"**

**"This ain't a one-man deal, kid. You need to wise-up and get you self a good crew chief and a good team. And you ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind you, and you let them do their job, like they should. Like I tell the boys at the shop..."**

**"A good team. Yeahhh..." **


	2. Chapter 2

Cars 2

**"If you figure that out, you just gonna be OK." The King finished. **

**"Oh, yeah, that.. That is spectacular advice. Thank you Mr. The King." McQueen said as he snapped out if his stupor, and wiped the dreamy look off of his face, not hearing a thing that he had said. **

**"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history..."**

**Lightning smiled and mumbled to himself, "A rookie has won the Piston Cup. Yes!" He called out as he broke the paper and raced through to the front if the stage before the announcer finished talking, posing on the stage with a smile. **

**"We have a three-way tie." Lightnings eyes widened in shock and he lost his smile and pose as lights came on, confedi shot out, and the photographers started snapping pictures. **

"Well that didn't go too well." Sheriff mumbled out loud."

"You were too full of yourself to do anything." Doc informed him. A few of them silently agreed with him and deep down Lightning did too. He tried to hide the flash of hurt on his face as Sally looked over at him but she saw anyway and leaned into his side to comfort him. He had changed a lot in the past few months.

**The King and Chick slowly came out behind him as confedi rained down them and sparklers came on. **

**Chick laughed as he came on stage, "Oh, ho. Hey, McQueen," he started, Lightning looked over to him, "that must be really embarrassing. But I wouldn't be worry about it...Because I didn't do it! Hahaha!" Lightning rolled his eyes as he looked back out to the audience with an annoyed expression on his face. **

"Wow." Sally commented, "Is he always like that?" She asked Lightning who had the same look on his face as his movie self.

"Yeah." He replied with a frown.

**"Piston Cup officials have determined that a tiebreaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week."**

**"Well, thank you! Thanks to all of you out there! Thank you! Hey, rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself." Chick challenged. McQueen looked over at him surprised, "Ahh! No, not me! No, you rock, and you know that!" Chick shouted out to the crowd. **

**Fireworks went off over the track and a blimp flying past smiled, "Oh, yeah! Woaah!"**

**Back down with McQueen, he's headed back to his trailer, upset about the tie, "First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself. Ohh, we'll see who gets there first, Chick." He pulled up to where his trailer should be, only to find it missing, "Huh?" **

**"Hey, kid! Congrats on the tie." His driver, Mack congratulated as he suddenly appeared from the side. **

**"I don't want to talk about it. Come on, let's go, Mack. Saddle up. What'd you do with my trailer?" He asked. **

** Mack backed up as McQueen pulled forward and looked towards the trailer, "Oh, I parked it at your sponsor's tent."**

"**What?" He blurted out.**

**"You gotta make your personal appearance." Mack informed**

**"No. No! No,no,no,no!"He yelled, eyes growing wide. **

**"Yes, yes, yes! Lightning McQueen here. And I use Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear end formula! Nothing soothes rusty bumper like Rust-eze." The commercial recording of Lightning informed, Wow! Look at that shine! Use Rust-eze and you too can look like me! Ka-chow!"**

**"Hahaha. I met this car from Swampscott. He was so rusty he didn't even cast a shadow." A rusty car told the other cars in the tent with a laugh. **

**"You could see his dirty undercarriage. Hahaha." A rusty van replied. **

**"Uahh! I hate rusty cars. This is not good for my image." McQueen told Mack a they looked in from outside. **

Maters eyes widened as he heard this. He looked over at Lightning who quickly looked over to him with sorrow in his eyes, "Look Mater, I'm sorry...that was before I met you. I was stupid back then...I-"

Mater smiled, "Don't worry bout it bud. I understand." He informed with a sad smile. Lightning smiled back as he turned toward the screen.

**"They did give you your big break. Besides, it's in your contract." Mack replied. **

**"Oh, will you stop please? Just go get hooked up."**

**"Winter is a grand old time." The rusty van stated. **

**"Of this there are no ifs or buts." The rusty car said in reply. **

**"But remember, all that salt and grime..." The rusty van started. **

**"Can rust your bolts and freeze your..." The rusty car started, stopping as he saw Lightning. His plan to sneak in behind the sign had failed when it fell over, "Hey look! There he is! Our almost champ! Victory ran to your rear end in here, kid."**

**"Lightning McQueen, you are wicked fast!"**

**"That race was a pisser!"**

**"You were booking McQueen!"**

**"Give me a little room guys." Lightning replied as they started crowding around him. **

**"You're my hero ." A car named Fred sated as he drove up to him. **

**"Yes, I know." He looked down to the name tag on the front of the car, "Fred, Fred, thank you."**

**"He knows my name. He knows my name!" The car said excitedly, his jaw falling off in his stupor. **

**"Looking good, Freddie!" The rusty van yelled out as Lightning got to the front. **

**"Thanks to you Lightning, we had a banner year!" The rusty car said as Lightning turned around. **

**"We might clear enough to buy you some headlights.**

**"Are you saying he doesn't have headlights?" The car asked. **

**"That's what I'm telling ya. It's just stickers!" The old dodge van replied with a smile. **

**"Well, you know, racecars don't need headlights, because the track is always lit." McQueen replied with a forced smile.**

**"Yeah, well,so is my brother, but he still needs headlights. Hahaha" the rusty car joked, making the whole tent burst out with laughter.**

**"Hahaha! Ha! Hahaha!" Lightning laughed falsely, still holding his fake smile. **

**"Ladies and gentlemen, Lightning McQueen!" All the lights went off and a spot light came back on, shining on McQueen. He squinted in the bright light until his eyes had adjusted. **

**"Free Bird!" Someone called out in the long silence. **

**"You know, the Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment team ran a great race today. And remember, with a little Rust-eze...And an insane amount of luck," he mumbled, "you too can look like me. Ka-chow." Keeping the fake smile and when he was done, slowly backed into his trailer with an annoyed look on his face. **

**"Hey, kid." The rusty car started. **

**"We love ya. And we're looking forward to another great year. Just like this year. Hahaha." The van finished. Lightning put on another fake smile as the door to the trailer closed. **

"**Not on your life." He said once they couldn't hear him. **

**"Don't drive like my brother!" The rusty car called out as Mack pulled the trailer away. **

**"Oh Yeah, don't drive like my brother!" The rusty van added. **

**"California, here we come!" Mack said through the communication TV in the corner of McQueens trailer. **

**Lightning smiled, "Dinoco, here we come!"**

**As the trailer pulled out of the lot, Lightning switches the lights in his trailer on, revealing the decorations inside. **

**The camera switches to show a bunch of fans cheering him on as he leaves the track. Mack and McQueen get a police escort for the first few miles on the road, as they leave the race track.**

**The camera shows Mack as he travels across the country, day and night as he tries to get McQueen to California before Chick.**

**The scene changes to show some of the land that they go over, always having Mack visible in some point of the scene.****  
><strong>

**Mack is shown making faces in the reflection if another trucks trailer. Another car driving by, minding his own business is suddenly distracted by this, and looks at Mack like he's crazy.**

**Mack drives through a desert area and we get a zoom in on the trailer as he drives by. As the scene changes, a phone is heard ringing as the song fades out and the scene changes to show Lightning in the trailer, getting a massage. **

**"I needed this...Hello?" He said in a relaxed voice as he answered the phone and turned the massage machine off. **

**"Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racing machine?" A voice asked on the other side of the phone. **

**"Is this Harv, the world's greatest agent?" Lightning replied. **

**"And it is such a honor to be your agent and it almost hurts to take ten percent of your winnings and merchandising. And ancillary rights in perpetuity. Anyway, what a race!" Lightning clicks a button, turning on his flat screen and viewing pictures from the race about the tie, calling it 'tongue tied'. He rolled his eyes and turne the TV back off, "Hot champ! I didn't see it, but I heard you were great."**

**"Thanks, Harv."**

**"Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali. I'll pass 'em on to your friends. You shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you. All right, baby?" Harv informed.**

**Lightning smiled, "Right. Friends. Yes, there's a..." He started, but couldn't come up with any names and slowly lost his smile. **

**"OK, I get it, . So many friends you can't even narrow it down." He looked to the ground with a sad expression on his face as Harv continued, "Hey, when you get to town, you better make time for your best friend! You gotta break bread with your mishpoacheh here "**

The others looked down to Lightning sadly as they learned more and more about him with each passing minute. Mostly saddened by the fact that he didn't seem to have any friends.

**"Yeah, yeah, that'd be great! We should totally..."**

**"Ok, I gotta jump, kid. Let me know how it goes. I'm out." Lightning sighed as Harv hung up on him, a depressed expression on his face. **

**A horn was heard outside, making him look out the window, "What? A minivan?" The camera switches to show Mack as McQueen talked to him, tiredly watching the van drive by, "Oh, come on Mack, you're in the slow lane. This is Lightning McQueen you're hauling here."**

**"Just stopping off for a quick breather, kid. Old Mack needs a rest." He replied as he turned his turning signal on. **

"**Absolutely not! We're driving straight through all night till we get to California. We agreed to it." Lightning argued. Mack reluctantly pulled back into the road, watching all the sleeping trucks as they drove by. **

**"All night? May I remind you, federal DOT regs state..."**

**"Come on, I need to get there before Chick get hang with Dinoco." He reminded his driver. **

**"Ahh, all those sleeping trucks. Hey kid, I don't know if I can make it." Mack informed. **

**"Oh, sure you can, Mack. Look, it'll be easy. I'll stay up with you."**

**"All night?" Mack asked. **

**"All night long." Lightning replied with a smile. **

**Scene changes to night, seen out the trailer windows and lightning has fallen asleep. **

**Then switches to show Mack falling asleep a couple times and then shaking himself awake. **

**Scene changes to show four street racers making their way through the traffic and up to Mack. DJs music is playing music as they drive. **

**Wingo pulls up to the side of the trailer and laughs. **

**"Hey, yo, DJ!" Boost calls out. **

**"What up?" DJ replied. **

**"We got ourselves a nodder." Boost informed as he glanced over to Mack, still trying to keep himself awake. **

**DJ laughed as he switched the music to something more calm. **

**"Pretty music." Mack said with a yawn as he fell to sleep. **

**"Yo, Wingo! Lane change, man." Boost called out as he pushed Mack over to the other lane. **

**"Right back at ya! Hahaha!" He replied, pushing Mack back over to the other lane. **

**"Yeah!" Snot Rod said with a laugh. **

**Boost sped up and didn't catch him the next time, "Oops! I missed!"**

**"You going on vacation?" Snot Rod asked, making the others laugh as Mack rode up on the side rail of a bridge, making the things in the trailer and McQueen move forward. One of the bobble heads fell on a button, making the trailer door come open and Lightning roll out, still in a deep sleep. He shivered as he got cold from the cool night air.**

"So that's how that happened." Lightning muttered as Sally gasped in worry once again.

"Woa man, you sure have some of the worst luck I've ever seen." Ramone called down.

Lightning sighed, "Tell me about it. But if this hadn't have happened, I wouldn't have met you guys." He replied.

"Why do you have toys of yourself anyway?" Sally asked in amusement.

Lightning smiled, "Have put them in there." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

**The street racers continued to laugh up front when suddenly Snot Rod took a deep breath, about to sneeze. **

**"Oh, no, Snot Rod..." Boost commented before speeding up. **

**"He's gonna blow!" Wingo finished. **

**"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh...achoowww!" The car sneezed and zoomed forward, catching up with the others as they sped away. **

**Mack woke with a start as he heard the car sneeze, getting back on the road, making McQueen roll out in the process. "Gesundheit! Hoho. One should never drive while drowsy." He commented as he drive away, leaving Lightning behind as he closed the trailer. **

**Lightning rolled backwards from the momentum, still asleep as cars drove around him. Finally he woke up slowly and moved out of the way just as he was about to be ran over by a semi truck. He moved to a different lane as he tried to avoid another car and spinned off the road just as he was about to be run over by three semi trucks driving side by side.**

"Oh my gosh! You could have died! And as soon as we find you we send you to court and make you fix the road, and-and"

"Woah! Sally calm down! It's ok! That was forever ago! I'm ok, see?" Lightning said as he tried to calm her down.

"But dude, we put you too work and kept you in the impound right after you got lost and almost died!" Ramone pushed.

"Guys it's ok...you didn't know. I'm fine!" He shot back, getting frustrated. They still didn't look convinced, but stopped talking as Doc played the movie after hitting pause a while ago, when the conversation had started.

**Catching his breath, he looked back onto the interstate, trying to figure out which way Mack went. **

**"MACK!" He yelled out as he raced back onto the road, almost making another car wreck in the process. **

**"Mack!" He called out a he drove up beside a semi truck to see if it were Mack. He frowned as he saw it wasn't and sped ahead to look some more but was surprised to see more than just a few trucks in front of him. **

**Worriedly he sped up to look for his semi driver, "Mack!" He called out once he got to the next one. **

**"Hey,Mack! Mack!" He called out next to each one. **

**He saw one turn down a road in the distance and called out his name once again, thinking it was him, "Mack,wait for me!" He yelled worriedly. He sped across the interstate as slid into the turn off as he raced to catch the truck before he got too far ahead. **

**He narrowed his eyes as he struggled to see the far off lights of the truck trailer in the distance, "Mack!" He yelled out again. **

**As soon as 'Mack' crossed the train tracks ahead, they came on, indicating that a train was close by. Lightning raised an eye ridge as he saw it and sped up to try and beat the train before he lost sight if the light from the truck. **

**The train blowed it's horn in warning, but it only made Lightning speed up. He made it over the tracks at the last second, racing to catch up to the truck, once again calling out his name, "Mack! Mack!"**

"Stickers! That's three times!" Sally gasped as she saw him in danger again.

"Yeah I know. But if you get that worried over little things like that, it makes me wonder what you would think if you came to one of my races." He replied. She looked over to him with a slight frown before turning her attention back to the movie.

**"Mack! Mack..." He started as he got closer, "...wait up! Mack." He said with coughs as he got a face full of exhaust. **

**"What? You're not Mack." He said as he reached the side of the truck and pulled up to his face. **

**"Mack?I ain't no Mack!I'm a Peterbilt, for dang sake!" The truck replied with a frown and a roll of his eyes, "Turn on your lights, you moron!" He yelled before he turned to go down another road. **

**Lightning looked after him and caught his breath for a second, "Mack..." He started worriedly, "The Interstate!" He called out in realization an turned to go back to the interstate as fast as he could go, not paying attention to the sign that indicated that he was going the wrong way. **

"Look! This-a must be the part where we come in!" Louigi said excitedly, Guido agreeing in Italian.

"Shoot! I been wonderin when we'd come in!" Mater commented with an excited smile.

**He passed a sign with the words Radiator Springs on it, waking sheriff as he raced by, " Ahh!. Not in my town, you don't." Sheriff said, turning his lights on as he raced after the race car as fast as he could go**.

"Look! There's the sheriff!" Mater said in excitement. Sheriff smiled proudly but suddenly lost it now that he realized what the race cars intentions really were when he was speeding down the road that night

**"Oh, no...Oh, maybe he can help me!" lightning was about to stop when he heard a pop noise behind him and swerved, "He's shooting at me! Why is he shooting at me!**

**" I haven't gone this fast in years. I'm gonna blow a gasket or somethin'." The sheriff said to himself. **

**"Serpentine! Serpentine, serpentine!" Lightning called out as he swerved the 'bullets'. **

**"What in the blue blazes? Crazy hot rodder." Sheriff said to himself as he raced after the race car** .

"Hehe, sorry son." Sheriff finally apologized.

Lightning smiled and nodded in response, "At least you know why I didn't stop now...and why I was speeding." Sheriff nodded.

**The camera changes to a zoom in on a traffic light that keeps blinking orange, and then to a far off view of it. Revealing it to be the one in Radiator Springs. A light with bugs flying around it is shown before the screen changes once again to show Luigi and Guido sitting outside their shop. **

**The screen zooms in to Guido, who keeps pushing a tire in place after a swinging sign knocks it over. **

**The screen changes to show the Stanley statue, Red watering the flowers next to it. **

Red smiled as he saw himself on screen, as did Luigi and Guido, silently bursting with excitement, as evident on their faces.

**Screen moves towards Lizzie's sign shop, where she is asleep on the porch, and then flashes to show Flos station, where Filmore and Sarge are seen watching the blinking light and Ramone is sitting at one of the pumps. **

**Zoom in to Sarge and Filmore, Ramone and Flo in the back ground. **

**"I'm telling you, man, every third blink is slower." Filmore commented. **

**The screen flash to the light for a second before going back to the two. **

**Sarge looked over to him, "The sixties weren't good to you, were they?"**

**They all then looked down the road, where they heard sputtering in the distance. They drove to the edge if the road to get a better look, Flo staying behind. **

**The screen flashed back to McQueen, still speeding down the road, "What? That's not the Interstate!" He said worriedly, "Ahh ho," he called out, dodging the 'bullets' he heard fired behind him, he then came upon a row of caution comes that he didn't dodge in time, getting hit by each one, "Auw, auw,auw!"**

**He suddenly veered off to the side, now headed for a giant cone hotel room," Ahhhh!" He yelled as he moved out of the way just in time, now headed for a fence of barbed wire, "No, no, no, no!" He didn't have time to dodge this one and got it stuck all over his body, "Gah, aauww!" He cried out. **

**He turned again, now disoriented, as he saw a sign with an arrow and drive through printed on it, just before he hit it as well. **

**The screen changes to the three guys who are now turned around, watching as the rookie came from the back of Flos, " I'm not the only seeing this, right?" He asked as McQueen knocked down some cans as he drove towards them.**

**"Incoming!" Sarge called out. They quickly moved out of the way,**

**"Whoa man." Filmore commented as he drove past. **

**"No!" Sarge shouted. **

**The barbed wire scratched Ramones side as McQueen drove by, "Hey, you scratch my paint!" He shouted at him angrily.**

"Hey, sorry bout that Guys" Lightning apologized with a wince.

"Forget about it sugar!"

"Hey don't worry bout it man. We're cool." Ramone replied with a smile.

**Guido quickly moved behind a stack of tires as the race car headed in his direction, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, **

**whoa!" McQueen shouted, knocking over all the tires. **

**"My tires!" Luigi called out. **

"Sorry guys!" Lightning called out again.

"It's-a alright McQueen!" Luigi called out in reply

**" Phoah!" He said as he spit out a tire. **

**Red gasped as he saw the racer coming towards him now and backed into the court house. **

**"Uargh!" McQueen called out as he rounded the statue, barbed wire getting caught up in it as he swung around and knocked over the flowers. **

**Red gasped once again as his flowers were destroyed. **

**As Lightning tried to race back down the road, but the wire tightened up, spinning him around to face the statue as he tried to back away, tries smoking. **

**Finally he pulled the statue loose, stopping as he thought he was free. Suddenly it landed in front if him, making him yell out in fear. He quickly turned around, speeding off, pulling the statue with him as he went, destroying the road. He yelled out again as he passed Flos, showing the three guys still sitting there, now with Flo next to Ramone. **

**As Lightning continued down the road, the statue he was pulling veered off towards the side and up a wooden ramp, splitting it in half as it flew up into the sky, getting stuck on a power line as McQueen struggled to drive forward. Once again, his tires created smoke as he tried to get free as he was being held in place. He was suddenly dragged back, and into the air, releasing the statue and tangling the barbed wire in the power line. **

**"Fly away, Stanley. Be free!" Filmore yelled as he saw the statue in the air, the others watching it fly across the sky as well. **

**It landed back on the stand, kicking the rock into the air that had been pepped up against it, and when the rock landed, the fountain started back up again. **

**The screen switches to Sheriff pulling up to an upside down, McQueen, hanging in the power line where the wires got tangled, "Boy, you're in a heap of trouble." He commented out if breath. Lightning groaned as his eyes closed, falling unconscious. **

**"We're live at the Los Angeles International Speedway as the first competitor, Lightning McQueen, is arriving at the track." Kori Turbowitz reported. **

**"Is it true he's gonna pose for Cargirl?" A reported asked.**

"What?! They always come up with the most stupid stuff." Lightning mumbled as he heard a couple snickers at the question.

**"Lightning, what's your strategy? Woahh!" Another asked as they pulled towards the trailer as it opened and gasped as they found McQueen missing. **

**"What? Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps?" Mack asked as he pulled around to the back where everyone was. **

**"McQueen's driver arrived in California, but McQueen was missing." A news car reported, a clip of everyone looking in the trailer from a different camera on a TV behind them. **

**"Racecar Lightning McQueen was reported missing." Was reported on another Chanel. **

**"He scheduled to race an unprecedented..."**

**"Sponsor stated they have no idea where he is."**

**"I hope Lightning's OK. I sure hate to see anything bad happen to him." Junior stated in an interview on yet another news Chanel. **

**"I don't know what's harder to find, Lightning McQueen or a crew chief who'll work for him!" Jay Limbo said on a TV show, making the audience laugh. **

**"Lightning McQueen must be found at all costs!" **

**"They're all asking the same question. Where is McQueen?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The screen changes back to McQueen who is just waking up from the night before, "Oh, boy. Where am I?" He mumbled, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. **

**"Mornin', sleepin' beauty!" Mater called out as he comes into focus. **

**"Ahhhhh!" Lightning yells out, surprised. **

**"Hahaha! Boy, I was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up." Mater said happily. **

**"Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me! a parking boot? Why do I have a parking boot on? What's going on here? Please!" Lightning asked as he freaked out inside the impound**. **He repeatedly moved his tire forward, slamming the parking boot on the ground frantically.**

Lightning rolled his eyes as everyone laughed at his panicked attempt to escape.

"Now that's funny right there!" Mater called out, even though he had already seen the race car do it before.

**"You're funny. I like you already. My name's Mater." **

**Lightning stopped what he was doing and looked over at the tow truck, "Mater?" He asked. **

**"Yeah, like "tuh-mater", but without the "tuh". What's your name?" Mater asked. **

**"You-you don't know my name?" He asked in surprise. **

"What's wrong stickers? Not use to no attention?" Sally teased once again.

"Haha. Very funny. But yes, it was very shocking that you guys didn't know who I was but I liked not having to worry about nosy paparazzi every time I turn around." He informed with a shiver as he thought about the crazy camera people.

"Ya mean like the ones like after the race earlier where you were happy to let them take your picture?" Flo asked with a smile. By this time Doc had paused the movie.

"That's different." He replied with a wince.

"I don't see any difference." Ramone commented with a small laugh.

"After a race I'm usually all pumped up and overly cocky about what's going on and don't care if they take my picture or not. But when I'm off the track, trying to have time to myself, it's nice to get away from them for a while." He explained.

"Ya mean like that time when you and Ms. Sally was up at that there Wheel Well place and-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure Mater." He replied, cheeks turning a shade darker as did Sally's.

"Are we gonna talk all day or can we get back to the movie?" Doc asked.

"Uh...yeah! Sorry guys." Lightning apologized. Doc rolled his eyes and pressed play.

"**Uuh, no, I know your name. Is your name Mater too?" **

**"What? Look, I need to get to California as fast as possible. Where am I?" McQueen asked slowly as he glanced around. **

**"Where are you? Shoot! You're in Radiator Springs. The cutest little town in Carburetor County." He replied. The camera moves to show a few of the run down buildings across the road. **

**"Oh, great. Just great!" Lightning muttered to himself. **

**"Well, if you think that's great, you should see the rest of the town!" Mater informed the race car. **

**Lightening a eyes widened in fake wonder as he thought of a way to escape, "You know, I'd love to see the rest of the town! So if you could just open the gate, take this boot off, you and me, we go cruisin', check out the local scene..."**

**"Dad-gum!" Mater exclaimed with a smile as he backed up, and then drove up to the gate opener button. **

**"How'd that be, Tuh-Mater?"**

**"Cool!" He said in response, as he lifted a tire, about to open the gate. **

**"Mater!" Sheriff called out as he pulled up. Mater quickly pulled back his tire and faced the Sheriff, "What did I tell you about talkin' to the accused?" He asked. The camera briefly flashed to Lightning who frowned as he saw the cop car. **

**"To not to." Mater said guiltily. **

**"Well, quit yer yappin' and tow this delinquent road hazard to traffic court." He commanded as he opened the gate. **

**" Well, we'll talk later, Mater. Haha." Mater whispered to Lightning, "Later, Mater. That's funny!" He tossed his cable out, hooking McQueen up a he yelled out in surprise. **

Everyone laughed lightly at the scene while Lightning rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was this close to getting away that morning, but as he thought more about it, he looked around, glad his plan had failed for he would have never learned what he needed to be what he is today and not some snobby race car who cares for no one but himself. He jumped a little and looked towards the screen as the Sheriffs loud voice startled him back to the movie.

**"The Radiator Springs Traffic Court will come to order!" Sheriff called out. **

**"Hey, you scratched my paint! I ought take a blowtorch to you, man!" Ramone yelled at McQueen as he entered. **

**"You broke-a the road! You a very bad car!" Luigi yelled over everyone. **

**"Fascist! Commie!" Gilmore commented. **

Lightning looked away guiltily, "Sorry again guys." He said aloud. They smiled back at him, not wanting to miss the movie.

**"Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is this gonna take? I gotta get to California, pronto." Lightning asked as he parked in the front of the room. **

**"Where's your lawyer?" Sheriff asked with a frown. **

**" Tuh, I don't know. Tahiti maybe. He's got a timeshare there." He replied with a smirk. **

**"When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to him. Hey! Anyone want to be his lawyer?" Sheriff called over everyone. They immediately stopped talking and backed up, Mater the only one left. **

**"Shoot, I'll do it, Sheriff!"**

**Lightning groaned and rolled his eyes as the tow truck pulled over next to him. **

"Wait a minute! You never did pay me for that lawyerin stuff I done did!" Mater exclaimed, distracting him from the looks his friends were giving him for his attitude back a couple months ago.

"Oh yeah. How much do I owe you?" Lightning asked nervously as everyone still shot him glances.

"Uh...oh yeah! 32,000 dollars in legal fee." He said out loud. Luigi spit out his drink he had just taken a drink of in shock. Sally looked over towards them, eye ridge raised.

Doc sighed "Here we go again." He said in annoyance.

Lightning rolled his eyes, "Alright, here."

"Shoot! I'm rich!" Mater called out excitedly. Lightning laughed to himself as the others smiled at them,or in Guido's case, fell on their side. The tension was still in the air, but not as much.

Doc once again pressed play after pausing it again.

**"All rise! The Honorable Doc Hudson presiding."Sheriff announced. **

**Ramone rises up on his axles and smiled at Luigi who rolled his eyes,"Show-off."**

**"May Doc have mercy on your soul." Sheriff growls to the race car. Suddenly the door clicks, making his eyes widen. He looked down the lane as Doc drove to the front. **

**"All right, I wanna know who's responsible for wreckin' my town, Sheriff. I wanna his hood on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots! No, check that. I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm... " he stops as he looks down to see Lightning, now on his stand in the front of the room, eyes widening in surprise. **

**Lightning smiles nervously, "Throw him out of here, Sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town! Case dismissed."**

**"Yes!" McQueen says in relief. **

**"Boy, I'm purty good at this lawyerin' stuff." Mater comments with a smile. **

**Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing Sally, "Sorry I'm late, Your Honor!"**

**"Holy Porsche! She's gotta be from my attorney's office. Hey, thanks for comin', we're all set. He's letting me go." Lightning informed her with a smile. **

**"He's letting you go?" She asked in disbelief. **

**"Yeah, your job's pretty easy today. All you have to do now is stand there and let me look at you. Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Me, you, dinner. Ka-chow!" **

**Sally backs up as she is blinded by the glair, "What the...? Auww! Please!"**

**"I know, I get that reaction a lot. I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand." He revved up his engine making a loud noise. **

**"Ohhh, auww!" She called out. **

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked with a smile. **

By the time the scene had started, Lightning and Sally both had red faces once again. It wasn't as noticeable on McQueen as it was on Sally though.

The others were snickering quietly at the two as they continued to watch.

**Mater leaned over with a frown, "Well, a little bit, but I'll be alright."**

**Sally rolled her eyes, "OK. I'm gonna go talk to the judge." She informed with a smile. **

**"Do what you gotta do, baby." He told her with a wink, "Oh, but listen. Be careful. Folks around here are not firing on all cylinders, if you know what I mean."**

**"Ka-ching! Auww!" Mayer said, trying to copy the race car, but only succeeded in blinding himself. **

**"I'll keep that in mind. Hey there, Mater."**

**"Howdy, Sally." He replied with a smile. **

**"Hi, folks!" She called out to everyone else. Lightning now had a shocked expression on his face. **

**"Good morning! Sally." They replied. **

**"You know her?" McQueen asked Mater in shock. **

**"She's the town attorney and my fiancee." Mater whispered back.**

"What?!" Sally called out at the same time as the Lightning in the movie.

**"What?!" Lightning called out in shock. **

**"Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just like me for my body." He told him with a smile. Lightning glared at him, mouth agape. **

"Mater!" She called out once more with a light glare at the tow truck.

Mater smiled at her, "I was just messin with em." He informed. Sally rolled her eyes with a smile as she turned back to the screen.

**"Doc, you look great this morning. Did you do something different with your side view mirrors?" Sally asked the judge. **

**"What do you want, Sally?"**

**"Ah, come on, make this guy fix the road. The town needs this." She replied. **

**"No. I know his type. Racecar. That's the last thing this town needs." He informed. **

**"OK, I didn't want to have to do this, Doc, but you leave me no choice. Fellow citizens, you're all aware of our town's proud history." She started, turning towards everyone else in the room. **

**"Here she goes again." Doc mumbled **

**"Radiator Springs, the glorious jewel strung on the necklage of Route 66, the mother road! It is our job and our pleasure to take care of the travelers on our stretch of that road." The screen switched to Mater who was making a spit bubble in boredom. **

**"Travelers? What travelers?" Sarge asked. **

**Filmore rolled his eyes," Ignore him."**

**"But how, I ask you, are we to care for those travelers if there is no road for them to drive on? Luigi, what do you have at your store?" She asked. **

**"Tires" he replied proudly. **

**"And if no one can get to you?" **

**"I won't sell any...tires." He lost his smile, "I will lose everything! Ohho."**

**"Flo, what do you have at your store?" Sally asked. **

**"I have gas. Lotsa gas!" Ramone and Mater looked to each other and snickered. **

Once gain, Mater and Ramone laughed at the statement immaturely.

Lightning rolled his eyes at them with a smile.

**"OK boys, stay with me. And, and, Flo, what'll happen if no one can come to your station to buy gas?"**

**"I'll go outta business and... we'll have to leave town." Flo replied. **

**"And what's gonna happen to all of us if Flo leaves town and closes her station?"**

**"Without gas, we're done for!" They replied. **

**"What?" Lizzie asked. **

**"So, don't you think the car responsible should fix our road?"**

**"The only guy strong enough to fix that road is Big Al!" Lizzie called out. **

**"Lizzie, the guy left, like, 15 years ago." Ramone informed her with a smile. **

**"Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon?" She asked him. **

**"Oh, he can do it. He's got the horsepower. So, what do you want him to do?"**

**"Fix the road!" They all yelled. **

**"Because we are a town worth fixing!"**

**"Yeah!" They all cheered. **

**Doc honked his horn, "Order in the court! Seems like my mind has been changed for me. "**

**"Yeah!" They all cheered again. **

**"No! " lightning groaned. **

**"Nice rulin'." Filmore was heard saying in the background. **

**Sally turned to face McQueen with a smile as he glared at her," Ohh, I am so not taking you to dinner."**

**"That's OK, Stickers. You can take Bessie." She replied with a smile. **

**"Oh man, you got to work with Bessie! I'd give my left two lug nuts for somethin' like that." Mater informed him. **

**"Bessie? Who's Bessie?" He asked with a frown. **

**McQueen groaned, "Not Bessie!" Everyone smiled half heartedly at the comment, knowing how much he had hated fixing the road. **

**The scene changed to out side the court room to show a rusty yellow cement machine with Bessie written on it in cursive. **

**Doc looked over to the machine, "This here is Bessie, finest road-pavin' machine ever built. I'm hereby sentencing you to community service. You're gonna fix the road under my supervision." He informed the race car. **

**"What? This place is crazy!" McQueen called out as Mater rolled up beside him, "Hey, I know this may be a bad time right now, but tha, you owe me $32,000 in legal fees."**

**"What?" Lightning repeated, less surprised. **

**"So we're gonna hitch you up to sweet Bessie, and you're gonna pull her nice." Doc informed. **

**"You're gotta be kidding me." Lightning complained with a frown. **

**"You start there where the road begins," he drove over to the start of the road, McQueen hopping over behind Mater to get a better view, "you finish down there where the road ends."**

**"Holy shoot!" Mater called out in surprise as he finally looked at the full extent of the damage.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How long is this gonna take?" Lightning asked. **

**"Well, fella does it right, should take him about five days." Doc informed. **

**" Five days? But I should be in California schmoozing Dinoco right now!" Lightning exclaimed.**

**"Then if I were you, I'd quit yappin and start workin'! Hook him up, Mater."**

**"Okay-dokey." He drove to McQueens side and unlocked the parking boot with a little struggle. The race car suddenly took off with a smile and a screech of tires as he was let free, Maters eyes widening in shock as he watched him speed away. **

**"Freedom!" Doc looked over to Mater with an unreadable expression. **

"Wow...you must have really wanted to leave..." Sally commented sadly.

"Yeah...but like I sad. I'm glad I stayed." Lightning replied with a smile.

**"Maybe I should've-a hooked him up to Bessie...and then-a...then took the boot off." Mater muttered, the sound of Lightnings engine faintly heard in the background. **

**The screen changes to Lightning as he speeds down the curvy roads, "Wuuuhuuu! Goodbye, Radiator Springs, and goodbye, Bessie! California, here I come! Yeah! Oh, fell that wind. Yes!" Suddenly his engine started sputtering and he slowly came to a stop, "No,no,no,no! Outta gas? How can I be outta gas?"**

**Sheriff and Sally are seen behind a sign as Lightning comes to a stop,"Hahaha. Boy, we ain't as dumb as you think we are." Sheriff informed. **

**"But,but,but how did, how did...you...?"**

**"We siphoned your gas while you were passed out. Ka-chow." Sally explained using his move against him. **

**"Auw,auw,auw,auw,auwww!" He called out as he was blinded. **

**Sheriff laughed as the race car frowned. **


End file.
